His Feelings
by ASalsabila
Summary: Kenyataannya, memang tak ada yang peduli dengan perasaanya, kan? Yang mereka tahu, dia itu pahlawan. Mereka menuntutnya untuk melakukan banyak hal menajubkan. Memangnya, dia itu siapa? Tuhan?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company. I just own the plot.

* * *

**His Feelings**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bye, Harry!" seru Hermione seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Harry. Dia berjalan keluar dari kelas Transfigurasi menuju Aula Besar. Dia selalu begitu, selalu memberi Harry waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala. Sudah lama sekali sejak nama Harry keluar dari Piala Api. Tugas pertama yang mengerikan itu juga sudah semakin dekat. "Semoga beruntung besok!" seru Hermione lagi, dari jauh. Dan, menyusul Ginny.

Ya, tugas pertama dilaksanakan besok. Merasa terlalu mual untuk makan, Harry melangkah keluar kelas dan bermaksud untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan berlatih. Sebelum sepasang mata biru laut menangkap mata hijau cemerlang Harry, dan menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya.

"Tidak makan siang, Harry?" tanya Emma yang ada di depannya. Harry mengerjap.

"Oh, tidak. Kupikir tidak lapar. Aku harus berlatih untuk besok," jawab Harry sekenanya sambil kembali berjalan, sekarang dengan Emma di sampingnya.

"Mau kubantu berlatih? Kupikir lebih baik berlatih di kelas Transfigurasi. Kelas itu sekarang kosong, daripada di ruang rekreasi yang jelas, yah, kau tahu," kata Emma tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Harry.

"Oh, oke. Ide bagus. Baik sekali kau mau membantu," kata Harry sungguh-sungguh dan tersenyum pada Emma.

"Tentu. Bukan masalah," Emma mengangguk, membalas senyuman Harry. Rambut cokelat gelapnnya yang dibiarkan terurai terjatuh dengan sempurna di punggungnya saat Emma memutar balik dan kembali ke kelas Transfigurasi. Harry mengerjap, lagi.

**XxoooxX**

Mereka berdua sudah berlatih selama dua puluh menit. Tapi, Harry masih belum benar-benar menguasai Mantra Panggil yang akan dia gunakan besok. Emma sudah menggulung rambutnya dengan acak-acakan karena tak sabar.

"Oh, ayolah! Ini tidak terlalu sulit. Konsentrasi, Harry," kata Emma sambil mencoba mantra itu untuk kesekian kalinya, dan berhasil.

"Oh, yeah. Kau dan Hermione sama saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berkonsentrasi kalau naga selalu muncul di kepalaku?" Harry berkata kesal. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Emma menatap Harry dengan serius. Harry merasa tatapan Emma benar-benar menusuknya. Emma tiba-tiba menegang. Harry mengernyit. "Kau bohong, Harry," kata Emma.

"Apa? Aku bohong soal apa?" tanya Harry sepenuhnya bingung.

"Ada lagi yang menganggu pikiranmu selain naga-naga konyol itu, kan?" tanya Emma tepat sasaran. Harry menelan ludah.

"Memang ada. Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya sudah sangat capek dibebani ini itu," kata Harry menghela nafas. Tatapan Emma melunak, dia tersenyum dan kembali rileks seperti sebelumnya.

"Semua orang mengejek, dan mengharap kau berhasil pada saat bersamaan," ucap Emma tenang.

"Yeah. Sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana orang-orang itu menatapku dengan benci, dengung-dengung kemarahan mereka saat namaku muncul. Dasar Piala Api sialan," kata Harry kesal. Dia mendengus keras. Menatap keluar jendela.

"Ayo, teruskan. Aku siap jadi bahan amarahmu," ucap Emma. Harry terkesiap. Menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Kau satu-satunya yang tidak menatapku dengan benci atau bingung. Kau diam saja saat namaku dibacakan. Kenapa?" Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke Emma.

"Oh, semua orang juga tahu. Maksudku, semua orang yang berpikir. Tidak seperti Ron, maaf saja. Kau Harry Potter, kan? Sudah takdirmu untuk dapat banyak masalah," kata Emma mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Harry semakin bingung. Setengah dari diri Harry ingin mempercayai bahwa Emma tidak akan menghujatnya dari belakang. Tapi, sebagian lainnya, masih ragu.

"Kalau kau ingin marah lagi, cari aku saja. Aku siap mendengarkanmu. Kapan pun," kata Emma sambil bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kupikir aku bisa percaya padamu. Tapi, aku harus apa kalau kau membocorkan hal ini?" tanya Harry mengikuti Emma yang bersiap untuk ke kelas selanjutnya.

"Oh, mudah. Kutuk aku dengan kutukan paling mengerikan yang kau tahu, oke? Kalau perlu, suruh Voldemort melakukannya. Dia akan sangat senang," jawab Emma tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Harry. Berusaha menjajari Emma, Harry hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Oke, aku pegang kata-katamu, Emma Crockant," kata Harry bergurau. Emma mendengus. "Aku akan ingat itu terus."

"Kau tak akan kecewa, Harry Potter."

**FIN**


End file.
